Resident Evil: Shattered Mirror
by cw2k
Summary: Sheva Alomar returns as she is sent by the BSAA to investigate the mysterious disappearance of Melody Jones, former commander of the Homefront Warriors. As the investigation progresses, Sheva will find something far more disturbing than she ever anticipated... My first Resident Evil story, beginning 2-27-19
1. Introduction

Resident Evil: Shattered Mirror

Introduction

"CW2K is back with the first Resident Evil story. Sheva Alomar is the highlight character for this one, since she only made a appearance in one Resident Evil game, which is sad because I think a lot of people want her in RE 6 and even Revelations, but it was not meant to be for some reason, because I actually like her, which is why I used her in some of my projects. Now, she is the main star, sent by the BSAA to investigate the mysterious disappearance of Melody Jones, former Commander of the Homefront Warriors. What Sheva will find is something more disturbing than she has ever experienced since the Kijuju incident in RE 5. Since Resident Evil is a survival horror franchise, this story will have some horror elements. The story will begin on 2-27-19."


	2. Chapter 1: She Is My Friend

Resident Evil: Shattered Mirror

Chapter 1: She Is My Friend

Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance

February 27, 2015

4:21 PM

Just another day in the office in the BSAA. Founded by Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, and many others, their purpose is to combat bioterrorism as they had for years. One day, Jill found a link that took her to a video. As she watched, there was news of a skirmish at a military installation, the Homefront Warriors, now founded by Commander Melody Jones. Jill researched the HW website and learned that Melody was disbanded due to a terrorist incident linking her to violent crimes against her own soldiers.

"What? Melody cannot possibly be responsible for this!"

A young African woman, Sheva Alomar, who served the BSAA since 2008, recognized Melody.

"Amina..."

"You know her?"

"She is my friend, Jill. You remember her. We joined her to stop the Uroboros virus from being shipped to international waters long ago."

"Wait, I do remember her. What the hell happened to her? An HW founder now a terrorist?"

"That cannot be true. Amina will never resort to terrorism. She usually fights it with an iron fist."

"Why do you refer to her as Amina?"

"It's her real name. Like me, she also hails from Africa, Uganda to be precise. I remember meeting her for the first time as children. We were close friends until she was taken away by your US military. They took her away from me. Last I remember, her family became corrupted with drugs. Some terrorist organization invaded Uganda and poisoned the families. I was too late to rescue her."

"When was the last time you've seen her?"

"Since that day, it had been over 20 years. I can't believe she's run into some trouble."

"Sheva, something tells me Melody did not do this. Since you have a strong connection with her, we figure sending you there to find her."

"A solo mission?" Chris Redfield asked.

"Until now, Chris, we had just discovered a deep African connection Sheva and Melody."

"What must I do?" Sheva asked.

"There is barely any sign of activity inside the base, so it should make your infiltration easier."

Homefront Warriors Base

Los Angeles, CA

The BSAA arrived by chopper as Jill continued.

"I have a feeling Melody is framed."

Sheva jumped down on the base's helipad.

"If you find her, Sheva, she may not recognize you at first so she may attack you. Defeat her if you must, but we need her alive. I know you have no intention of killing your once close friend."

Sheva made her way down from the helipad and entered the elevator, taking it to the underground bunker.

"Just be careful. As usual, there could be hostiles. Be ready for anything."

Sheva entered the bunker in search of Melody, hoping she is alive, but also aware that she might not recognize Sheva at first glance. As she traveled, there was absolute silence. She found another elevator that took her to the Commander's chambers. Inside, Sheva found a portrait of Melody, in her white tank top, dog tags, green camo pants and her hair in a bun carrying a Cheyenne Tactical M-200 Intervention bolt-action sniper rifle.

" _My dear friend, what has become of you? A proud soldier turned betrayer? I do not see it as possible. Amina and I were deeply connected, but after the United States Army took her away, the connection was broken, and I developed a deep hatred for them. This portrait represents a young strong African woman who fought for what she believed in. I imagine her as a hero, a hero I had not seen in the last 20 years. Seeing her in this portrait, I could not recognize her, but now, I see her as a remnant of a shattered mirror. The only burden is to discover which shard of that mirror goes down the deepest."_

Sheva left the Commander's chamber and proceeded onward. Eventually, she opened the double doors and entered the main base.

 _"Such desolation. I would ascertain this base would be bursting with military activity and training, but now, it is devoid of any signs of life it seems. Could Amina have done this? The very thought sickened me, but I was determined to discover the truth myself."_

Sheva felt the surrounding silence. Treading carefully, she made her way to the next corridor. What she found shocked her to the very core. She found a large glass incubator

 _"An army of Melody remnants... As I looked around, there were so many clones of her! What madness is this?! And this incubator... Amina... trapped inside... dormant as if she is encased in ice. This concludes my theory of Amina as a terrorist. She was no terrorist at all! But a guinea pig! What sick mind would go so far as to destroy her reputation as a hero? A sick mind that would go far as to create an army as if to be used as weapons of mass destruction. Such insolence! I now attempt to free her..."_

Suddenly, the glass incubator was about to shatter. Sheva stood back and drew her Beretta. The glass broke and Melody struggled to breathe.

"Melody...?"

Melody stood up slowly. Her eyes were red. She was seething with anger and rage. Sheva's heart was beating faster.

"Amina..."

Melody charged at Sheva, but she dodged the attack and put her weapon away.

"Amina, please... this isn't who you are!"

Sheva had no choice but fight Melody. She did everything she could to pick her shots carefully and avoiding Melody's attacks. Fortunately for Sheva, the Melody clones were still dormant. After 10 minutes, Sheva managed to floor Melody and defeat her.

"I'm sorry, Amina..."

Sheva tended to Melody. She is unconscious. Sheva couldn't believe the monstrosity Melody became.

"This is not the Amina I remember."

 _"Holding my dear friend in my arms for the first time, I succumbed to an indescribable act of sadness and regret. Whoever did this to her will no doubt face African justice."_

 _"WARNING! WARNING! THE BASE'S SELF-DESTRUCTION SEQUENCE HAS BEGUN. YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO EVACUATE!"_

"Jill, this is Sheva."

"Have you found Melody?"

"Yes, but the base is self-destructing. ETA 5 minutes. I'm moving now."

"Try to exit from the bunker."

"I'm on my way. Hang on, Amina. I'm getting you out of here!"

Sheva carried Melody in a fireman's carry position and made her way to the bunker. She took the elevator which led her to the helipad. Jill and Chris see Sheva rushing toward them.

"Let's get out of here."

Sheva placed Melody inside the chopper before takeoff. Five minutes had passed and the entire Homefront Warriors base had now been wiped from history.

 _"I still cannot shake the feeling of my dear friend corrupted by rage. But I'm sensing this is not the conclusion to reach. Someone did this to her, and this led me to determine the responsible culprit. For now, finding the cause of this corruption is my new goal. My dear friend, if you can hear me, I will free you...somehow."_


	3. Chapter 2: What Happened To Me?

Resident Evil: Shattered Mirror

Chapter 2: What Happened To Me?

BSAA Headquarters

The gang of Resident Evil, Chris Redfield, his sister Claire, Leon Kennedy, Rebecca Chambers and Jill Valentine bare witness to Melody laying on a table with her HW top removed, only with her black sports bra covering her breasts. Sheva knelt next to her, ashamed of what she saw, Melody mutated...

"Sheva," Jill began. "I'm sorry..."

"No... had I not known this would come to pass..."

Claire came in and took some of Melody's blood from her left arm. "This is no doubt the T-Virus."

"How do you figure?" Jill asked.

"We've dealt with this kind before."

"What exactly is the T-Virus?" Sheva asked.

"Tyrant virus," Jill replied. "It was created by Umbrella. It was derived from the Progenitor virus, designed to take advantage of its mutagenic properties for the B.O.W. development. I'm afraid, Sheva, that you face Melody as a B.O.W.. However, we know Melody was plagued, and according to your report, some terrorist organization invaded the HW base in order to corru[t her with the virus."

"Can it be removed?"

"I remember this cure called Daylight," said Leon. "Dr. Peter Jenkins of Raccoon University created it as a countermeasure for the T-Virus during the outbreak in Raccoon City."

"Do we still have it?" Chris asked.

"I believe so, but since Sheva found Melody this way, I think it's her right to implement the cure."

"I'll do what it takes to save my friend," Sheva said readily.

A few moments later, Claire presented Sheva the Daylight vaccine. "This cure was composed of three different things: V-Poison from mutated wasps, T-Blood from those infected by the virus, and P-Base, a chemical compound that required careful mixing and storage."

Sheva shivered... "What if it kills her?"

After some convincing, Sheva entered the incubation room.

" _So Daylight was the cure for the T-Virus. I was not sure how this could work, and I felt more fearful that I could end Melody's life with it. But since it is a cure, I can only pray that Melody comes to. I already knew why this vaccine was called 'Daylight." It would mean that there is no need for an umbrella in the daylight. Hopefully, Melody can open her eyes to see the daylight once more."_

Sheva installed the cure into the incubator. The vaccine was generated automatically. Sheva knelt on her right knee and prayed silently in ancient African tongue. After 10 minutes, Sheva looked at Melody.

 _"Amina, your body is back to normal, but will you ever reach daylight again?'_

Melody slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes, as well as the rest of her body, reverted back to normal. She suddenly turned her head left and right. Sheva immediately opened the incubator. Melody screamed...

"MEL! MELODY!" Jill rushed to them. "Sheva, what's going on?"

Sheva restrained her.

"Mel... you're safe now."

"Sh...Sheva...?"

"Yes, Amina. it is me."

Melody teared up.

"Melody, are you ok?" Jill asked.

"What happened to me? Where am I?"

"You're inside the BSAA headquarters."

"Jill?"

"You're safe now. How do you feel?"

Melody calmed down. "Well, it felt like I was hit by a bus."

"Amina..."

"How long has it been, Sheva? Look how you've grown."

"As have you."

"Melody, are you familiar with the T-Virus?"

"No."

"You were infected by it."

Melody got off the incubator. "Say what now?"

Jill took Melody to the computer lab where Chris and Leon were examining the T-Virus that Melody was infected with. Melody sees this...

"Wha... is that what I think it is?"

"Yes," Chris answered. "This is the T-Virus, also known as the Tyrant Virus. We're still trying to figure out who injected you with it."

"I know..."

This caught everyone's attention, including Sheva.

"I saw his face..."

"Tell me it's not Wesker," said Jill.

"It can't be," said Jill. "Sheva, you and Chris defeated him before."

"After we rescued you from his control."

"No. Someone who killed my soldiers... my clone."

"Your clone?"

"I saw hundreds of clones of you, Amina."

"Defectives, Sheva. My clone is somewhere. You may find her to be exactly like me when you found me, but her voice is more demonic. And she is not called Melody. She is called "Melonia."


	4. Chapter 3: The African Connection

Resident Evil: Shattered Mirror

Chapter 3: The African Connection

"This clone mocks your name, Melody," Sheva said.

"A mockery indeed."

"Melody," Claire said. "Since you are no longer a Homefront Warrior, we can certainly use your help in taking Melonia down."

"I'd be happy to, Claire."

"You and Sheva can team together," said Jill. "In fact, it'd be interesting to see how you two work together. And Melody, this is your chance at redemption. You were targeted for killing your own soldiers, but because Sheva found you in an incubator at the base, the rumors were now proven false."

"Where should we start?"

Leon sees some readings, activities across the U.S.

"What's going on?" Melody asks.

"Melonia is already on the move," Leon alerted everyone. "Time to put the African Connection to the test.

"I like that," Sheva approved.

"You two can start in Los Angeles," Chris said. "Melonia has her "cyber clones" raiding the city. But the numbers were lowered."

"How?"

"After your base was destroyed, those hundreds Sheva found were destroyed with it."

"Someone else at work there?"

"That's why we're sending you two there," Jill said. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was Ada Wong."

"Shall we, Sheva?"

"We shall, Amina."


End file.
